Sonic Pan 2: The Mobiusland Quest Begins (Version 2)
New Year's gift for Julidizor2017. Sequel to "Sonic Pan." Sonic and his friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Good Digimon’s Uni-Mind from Eggman, Mephiles, and their crew, including their three new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Digit, are back. New cast New London friends: Davis Motomiya, Veemon (Digimon), and Grandpa Joe (Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka) New Lost Child Recruits: Toyagumon (Digimon), Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), Mario, Luigi, Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise), Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, and Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) New pirates who pretend to be Sonic's new allies, but secretly work for Eggman and Mephiles by faking their sacrificial deaths: Infinite (Sonic Forces; He'll get his mask and Phantom Ruby in Chapter 3), Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga), and Princess Shroob (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time) The pirates who betray Eggman and Mephiles: Bowser and the Koopalings (Super Mario Bros. franchise; The Koopalings'll suppose to be new crew members, but gets abandoned by Eggman and Mephiles) Neverland's inhabitants: Good Digimon Neverland Goddess: Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Monster of Mobiusland: Chaos (Sonic Adventure) Aunt Millicent: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon; She appears at the end) Extras with Delia: Ash Ketchum, May, Max, Brock, Pikachu (Pokemon), Professor Oak, and Mr. Mime (Pokemon) Deceased childhood friend from Shadow's past: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Numemon (Version 2) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 3: Bowser and the Koopalings' Looking Out for Themselves/Sky and Bloom's Sonic the Hedgehog Blessing (Version 2) Chapter 4: Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Bowser and the Koopalings to the Surprise Rescue (Version 2) Chapter 5: The Creation of Toyagumon/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Version 2) Chapter 6: Toyagumon Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Iggy and Lemmy's Glasses and Charm Loss and Sad Past With Shadow (Version 2) Chapter 7: Chaos' Lair/Dig a Little Deeper (Version 2) Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Toyagumon's Return with Character Flaws (Version 2) Chapter 9: Eggman, Mephiles, and their Pirates Threaten Bowser and the Koopalings/The Team, Except Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, Captured (Version 2) Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Bowser and the Koopalings Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates (Version 2) Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 12: Saving Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Bowser/Second Ambush (Version 2) Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) For original story: Sonic Pan (Version 2) For third and final sequel: Sonic Pan 3: Paper Jam (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies